


Heaven (with artwork)

by Spooks_on_Parade



Series: Let's Dance [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Anthology Series, Dancing, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fanfic with fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooks_on_Parade/pseuds/Spooks_on_Parade
Summary: "Hades...""Dance with me," he rumbled, his tone a dark, velvety timbre as he began to sway slowly with her.
Relationships: Hades & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone, Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Let's Dance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533734
Comments: 28
Kudos: 197





	Heaven (with artwork)

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by having "Cheek to Cheek" by Frank Sinatra stuck in my head for days! (I tend to hum it a lot slower than he sings it though).
> 
> "Heaven, I'm in heaven,  
And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak"

She had overslept! Correction: he had let her oversleep! Persephone dashed back and forth from the closet to the dresser to the en suite and back again in a frenzy, wearing nothing but her skimpy sleep things and without any actual changes to her appearance. At least none that he could see.

Hades, having already dressed for a day at the office, watched her adoringly from where he leaned against the bedroom door frame. Even when zipping about like a deranged bumble bee she still made his insides flutter like a butterfly dancing on a breeze.

He slowly peeled himself away from his post and eased into the room, moving as calm and willowy as the dead he presided over.

Persephone saw him slink into her peripheral, but she didn't have time to slow down and acknowledge him. Served him right — it was his own fault. She snatched a pair of silk stockings from a drawer, hastily slamming it shut, as she spun on her toes to bound back into the bathroom.

Hades reached out an arm right as she made to pass by him, curling it around the front of her waist and scooping her back against himself.

"What's the rush, Little Goddess?" he purred over the top of her head.

"Oh my gods, _Hades_, I have to get ready! We're _going_ to be _late!_" she fussed, dropping her hosiery as she squirmed in his arms until she was facing him.

"_Oh?_ Is there somewhere you need to be?" he crooned. Even after all these years he still loved to tease and flirt with her.

"_Somewhere to_... Are you _serious?!_" She squawked. "We're supposed to be meeting with Hecate to... finalize... to finalize those plans... for the new... thing..." she trailed off, entirely losing the thought as her husband's thumbs smoothed slowly over her ribs. Her head tilted back so that she could look at him properly and the way he was watching her, his eyes so soft and completely enamoured, made her heart falter. "... What?" she asked bashfully, a pretty blush dusting her cheeks as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and glanced away, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, taking one of her hands into his own and lifting it to place a kiss to her fingertips. 

"Hades..."

"Dance with me," he rumbled, his tone a dark, velvety timbre as he began to sway slowly with her.

"Dance?" she whispered, her own voice breathy and light, "But we have to — ...." She stopped herself. She didn't marry him to go to meetings. She married him so she could do things like this with him. All the time. Whenever they wanted. A small smile curved her lips and she allowed herself to be led by his gentle movements. "There's no music," she noted quietly.

"No?" Hades replied, equally quiet, but sounding a bit surprised. "You can't hear it?"

"M-mm," she shook her head back and forth in a languid 'no.'

"That's odd... I can hear it, plain as day," he told her, "Though I suppose that expression means very little in the realm with no sunlight." The corner of his mouth quirked into a pleased grin.

"Are you teasing me?" Persephone pouted as they continued to drift together in place.

"Not at all," he whispered, his voice taking on a more serious, but still blissful note. "I always hear music when I'm with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Swoonie for giving it a once over for me! 💙


End file.
